Ment to be
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Mark and Addison Sloan have everything they have ever wanted, except one thing. A baby. What happens when after a year of tyring Addison gets the new that her pregnancy is very high risk and could kill her and the baby?
1. This cant go on forever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is a story about Mark and Addison Sloan. Addison never left to go to LA, she never slept with Alex and Mark didn't break the bet. I told myself that I wasn't going to start another fanfic, but I bought the complete fourth season and just got down watching it. So here I am, Mark and Addison are my favorite Grey's couple (Even though their not actually a couple) So I'm writing a new story about them:]**

**Summery: Mark and Addison Sloan have been married for four years. They have a Beautiful house, nice cars, jobs that they love, all the money they need, and great friends. But something is missing, something that Addison has always wanted and something that Mark thought he never wanted. A baby. What happen when the pregnancy happens to be very high risk and could possibly kill Addison and the baby?**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: This can't go on forever.

Addison Sloan sat on the edge of her bathtub looking at yet another negative pregnancy test. She and Mark had been trying to have a baby for over a year now and nothing had happened, every test was negative. No two lines, Just one. One line.

"Addie?" Mark said walking into their master bedroom.

"In…here." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What are you-" Was all he got out of his mouth before seeing the test in her hand.

Addison tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. She looked up at Mark with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Addison." He said wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tight. "Shh, its alright."

"No, its not alright." She cried into his jacket.

"This cant go on forever." He whispered.

Addison didn't say a word, she just cried more into his jacket. "What's wrong with me?" She finally spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with you, your perfect." He said picking her up, just like he did when they got married. He carried her over to their king sized bed.

"No, Mark! I'm not perfect, if I was perfect we would have five freaking babies by now!" She snapped snuggling under the covers.

"Addison, we could always adopt? That's an option." He said softly.

"That could take years, I wont a our baby."

Mark just sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the hardwood floors.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Addison said sitting up and putting her hand on his back.

"It's okay, I no your just frustrated." He kissed her.

"How about we make a deal?" She smiled.

"What is it?" Mark smiled back.

"We try one more time for a our baby and if it happens again, then we'll look into adoption."

Mark smiled. "Okay, it's a deal. But please Addison, don't get your hopes up okay?"

"I'll try." She smiled because she didn't really know how not to get your hopes up. It was their baby, a mixture of her and Mark in a tiny little package.

It was a few days later, Mark came around the corner on the fourth floor. He saw Addison through the window of the hospital nursery. She was holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket, from what he could see Addison was trying to get the baby to stop crying. He saw her rock it back and forth, until it fell asleep.

"Hey." She said walking out into the hallway.

"Hey." He said giving her a kiss.

"You know what tonight it don't you?" Addison smiled big.

"Addison, your getting your hopes up." He sighed.

"Baby night!" She smiled even bigger.

"Addison." He said again.

"Mark, this time is different. I know it, I can feel it." She said.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Did you hear what I said…I have a feeling, a good feeling." She smiled right before her pager went off. "I got to go, but I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, see you tonight." Was all he said because he didn't want to argue about a feeling that she had.

Later that night Addison pulled into her driveway, looking at the clock and seeing that she had only an hour before Mark got home.

She hurried inside and into the kitchen, so she could pull out the chocolate strawberries that she made that morning and a bottle of champagne out of the fridge.

Addison ran the water in their master bathtub and poured almost a whole bottle of bubbles in the tub. She placed the strawberries on a trey with two empty glasses for their champagne.

While the water was filling up, Addison ran a brush threw her hair and applied some red lipstick to her lips.

Mark got home a little earlier than Addison had expected. Hearing the door open and then him calling up the stairs.

"Hey babe, I'm home."

She took off all of her clothes, until she was only wearing her red pumps. Right before he walked into the room, she thought to herself. _God I hope this works, it has to work. This is the last chance. This cant go on forever._


	2. Tears of Joy

Chapter Two: Tears of Joy.

Walking through the one of the aisles at the grocery store, Addison had been doing this each month for over a year now. Coming into the same store, same aisle and same test.

Addison picked up a pregnancy test off the shelf and put it in her cart, then another, and another and another.

She walked up to one of the registers and placed the four pregnancy tests on the counter.

"You can never be to sure." The girl at the cash register smiled looking at all the tests.

"Yeah, it cant hurt." Addison smiled back.

_It cant hurt._ Addison thought, of coarse it could hurt me, I'm not pregnant. Why would this time be different, I'm just going to have to except it and move on.

Getting home, Addison walked through the door and into the kitchen to find Mark cooking dinner.

"Smells good." She smiled.

"Thanks, hope your wanting Mac and Cheese." He smiled back.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

Addison had decided not to tell Mark that she was going to take the test tonight. After all she knew what it would likely show. One line.

"Okay." Mark said going back to stirring the noodles. "CSI: Miami comes on tonight."

She smiled going up the steps. "I no, I've been waiting all week."

CSI: Miami had become their new show to watch. They had completions to see who could identify the killer first, she almost always won.

After getting out of Mark's sight, Addison ran to their bathroom and took out the four tests that she'd crammed in her purse and a bottle of water to help her pee.

She ripped open all four of the boxes and sat the tests beside each other on the counter. Addison drank half of the water and took two of the tests then the rest of the water and the last two tests.

All four pregnancy test sat on the counter as Addison watched the clock, it was almost time, two minutes left.

Those two minutes were most likely the longest minutes of Addison's life, but finally the little timer on the clock went off. It was time. Now or never.

Addison slowly walked over to the counter, as if taking fast, big steps would change the results.

She looked at the four tests. She not only saw one line, she saw two. Two lines!

"Two lines" She whispered to her self.

Tears rolled down her face, all four of the tests had two lines. Two pink lines.

"Mark!" She yelled through the tears.

"Mark!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Mark heard her the second time she yelled.

"Addison!" He yelled back dropping the milk he was holding and running as fast as he could up stairs.

"Addison! What's wrong? Where are you?!" He yelled running into the bedroom and then the bathroom.

"Two lines." She said choking back the tears.

"What?" He asked not being able to hear her from her crying.

"Two lines!" She yelled and then smiled.

"Two lines." He smiled.

"Two lines!" She smiled again.

"Two lines!" Mark yelled picking her up and kissing her.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You did it." Mark said with tears in his eyes.

"We did it." She cried.

He put her down and whipped the tears from his eyes. "You still hungry?"

"Yeah, were hungry." She smiled.

"Well, lets go eat." He said taking her hand and walking downstairs.

That night Addison and Mark sat on the couch watching CSI:Miami and eating Mac and Cheese, feeling more like a family than they ever had before.


	3. Not an Option

Chapter Three: Not an Option.

Addison Sloan sat on the couch calling out possible baby names to Mark, who was in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Madison?" She asked.

"I dated a Madison one time." He laughed.

"Okay, that's a no." She laughed.

"Emma?"

"To average, it needs a unique name. One that you don't hear everyday and it could be a boy. What with all the girl names?"

Addison just smiled. "Nicolas?"

"To preppy, our son needs a cool name." Mark said putting the food on the table.

"Maybe we should wait until we see the baby, and then we'll see which it looks like."

"Okay, fine with me. Dinners ready." He said washing his hands.

Addison stood up off the coach and walked over to the table. "I don't think we should find out the sex."

"Why not?" Mark asked walking over to her and pulling out her chair.

"I think it'll be fun to be surprised." Addison said and then grabbing her stomach and making a painful face.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked panicked.

"We…need…to…go…to…the hospital." She cried. "Ow! Something's wrong. Ow!" She screamed, holding her stomach, tears rolling down her face.

Mark drove ninety miles an hour and got Addison to the hospital in less that five minutes.

"What happened?!" Derek asked as Mark walked into the hospital carrying Addison.

"I…I don't know. One minute were eating dinner and the next thing I know she's screaming and holding her stomach."

"Addison! Addison! Can you hear me?" Derek asked checking her pulse.

"I think she passed out from the pain." Mark said with tears in his eyes.

Derek nodded and then took her from Mark.

"Derek…I."

"I'll send Meredith out with an update as soon as we know something." He said before carrying her into one of the rooms, followed by the Chief and Bailey.

It had been almost fifteen minutes since they had taken Addison away. Mark was going crazy pacing back and forth in the waiting area.

Finally Meredith walked out of the room and over to Mark, along with Addison's doctor, Dr. Lee.

"Dr. Sloan?" Dr. Lee said.

"How Addison, is she okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked panicked.

"Your wife and the baby are fine." He said.

"Thank God." He said letting out a deep breath.

"Your wife has a condition called placenta previa, this condition could cause Addison to hemorrhage during the pregnancy or when she gives birth. It could be fatal"

"So what do we do to treat it?" He asked worried again.

"What I recommend you terminate the pregnancy."

"An Abortion? No! No! there has to be another option." Mark said tears filling his eyes once again.

Meredith spoke for the first time. "Addison could have a normal pregnancy, but there is a chance she could hemorrhage."

"Can I see Addison?" Mark Asked.

"Of Coarse." Dr. Lee said.

"I'm fine." Addison said when Mark walked through the door.

"Addison, your not fine. Your sick."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Mark knew what they were talking about now, they were talking about abortion.

"It's not an option, Mark." Addison said stubbornly

"Addison, this is serious. You could die!" Mark said acting just as stubborn. "I don't want to do it either, but I wont loose you Addison, I wont and that might be selfish, but I don't care."

"You wont loose me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I've waited to long for this, just to give up. We've been through so much, please Mark."

"Addison."

"Please Mark." She cried.

"You have to promise me nothing will happen, promise me." He cried.

"I promise." She smiled.

"Good, because I have no clue how to change a diaper." He laughed through his tears, making her laugh.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." he kissed her. "And you." He said kissed her little bump under her shirt.


	4. Gifts, cake and more gifts

Chapter Four: Gifts, Cake, and more Gifts

Walking into Izzie's backyard, Addison couldn't have imagined a more beautiful shower. There were pink and blue balloons tied on every chair, bronze lanterns hung from the fence, shining a dim yellow light. Ten whit table and chairs covered the grass, pink and blue beach balls floated in the pool and beautifully wrapped presents overflowed a white basinet.

"This looks great." Mark said to Addison.

"I know, izzie said she was taking it very serious ." Addison smiled.

A few seconds later Izzie was in front of them offering Addison pink lemonade or blue punch and Mark a beer.

"Beer, thanks." Mark said.

"I'm fine." Addison said placing her hand on her eight month pregnant stomach.

A co ed baby shower was a new thing to her, Addison just thought it was only for the women, but she was glad to have Mark there with her.

A lot of people showed up for the baby shower, Derek and Meredith, Miranda, Calleigh, Richard, George, Christina and other members of the hospital. Derek's mother and sisters flew in, along with Archer, Naomi and Sam and of coarse Alex and Izzie.

"So, how's it going uncle Archie?" Addison smiled walking up to him.

"Good, you look great." He said looking at Addison.

She was wearing a yellow paisley sun dress, with a white sweater over it.

"Thanks, you to, but I'm surprised you didn't bring a girl." She laughed.

"I'm not a one women kind of guy." Archer smiled.

"I'm not so sure, I mean just look at Mark. He used to say the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be an auntie Addison." She laughed.

"I do, I know, that's not going to happen." He laughed.

"Uh huh, I'm real convinced." She said sarcastically.

"Present time!" Izzie announced.

"Do I have to watch this?" Alex asked.

Izzie just gave him a stern look. "If you and the other guys want to go entertain the children, then be my guest."

"I'm in." Derek said following Alex inside.

Mark gave Addison a kiss on the cheek before following all the guys inside the house.

Addison sat down in a chair Izzie had decorated with blue and pink balloons.

Naomi sat on one side of her so that she could record who gave what to Addison and Izzie on the other handing her gift after gift.

Izzie had clearly stated on the invite that all presents must be gender natural, and if you give something pink you'll have to give a blue one to.

Addison unwrapped them one by one, stopping to thank each person and read every card. Especially the presents from her friends and Derek's family.

Derek's mom and sisters had all pitched in and gotten a car seat, it was red color, but they also bought two car seat covers one blue and one pink.

Meredith and Derek got her a seat for the bathtub and very soft blue and pink towels.

Addison opened Izzie and Alex's present last, mainly because Izzie handed it to her last. But when she opened it, it was worth the wait. She opened the box to find a fluffy white blanket, it was the softest thing Addison had ever felt.

"When you find out the sex and you name it, then just give the blanket to me and I'll monogram it for you." Izzie smiled

"Thanks, I will." Addison smiled. "Thanks to everyone."

Two hours later, Mark and Addison pulled into their driveway, exhausted from the day they had.

"I'll unload the presents you go on inside." Mark said opening her door.

"Okay, I'm going to go bed. I'm beat." She smiled.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." He kissed her on her forehead.

Addison walked through the doors and into the kitchen for a quick glass of water. Turning on the lights, she saw a present sitting on the counter.

She picked up the card and read it.

_Mark and Addison,_

_Were so happy for you guys._

_You'll be great parents._

_Love, Sam and Naomi _

Addison unwrapped the yellow paper and opened the box to find a cream colored scrapbook. She opened it up to find a picture of her, Mark, Derek, Sam and Naomi in college.

Addison picked up the picture and admired it for a moment before putting it on the fridge. She thought about everything she had been through with her friends, a marriage, a divorce, another marriage and now a baby. The only thing Addison could think of for all the stuff she's been through is, _Things happen for a reason._

Yes, things defiantly happen for a reason.


	5. Fifteen Minutes

Chapter Five: Fifteen Minutes.

It was one thirty in the after noon and Mark should have been at the hospital but instead he was pulling into his driveway because his pregnant wife craved ice cream.

He walked through the front door with strawberry ice cream in hand.

"Addison?" he called from the kitchen.

He heard nothing.

"Addison?!" He called louder looking through the window and into the backyard.

No one.

"Addison!" Mark yelled running up the stairs.

He opened the nursery door, but there was nobody.

Mark was panicked.

He ran into the master bedroom to find Addison passed out with blood covering the floor.

"Addison!" He yelled dropping the ice cream and running over to her.

He checked her pulse, it was faint but, it was there.

Mark put his hands on her stomach thinking maybe the baby would kick his hand and give him a sign that it's okay.

He felt nothing.

Mark picked Addison up and carried her to the car, he thought of how long she could have been passed out for. He talked to her ten minutes ago, so she couldn't have been out that long.

Mark had been waiting in the waiting room for fifteen minutes, he knew this feeling all to well. They rushed Addison off for an emergency c-section so fast he didn't even have time to say goodbye.

"She promised. She'll be okay." He kept telling himself.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up to see Derek standing in the doorway.

"Derek, how is she? How's the baby? Please God, tell me their fine." He said, tears rolling down his cheek.

"The baby's fine." Derek said "Addison's stable and there stitching her up now."

Mark didn't say anything. He just cried.

Mark Sloan wasn't one to cry, ever, but that was all that he could do.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Derek asked.

He nodded.

Mark followed Derek down the hall and into the nursery. He looked at the little baby lying in the basinet, wrapped in blankets and wearing a pink hat.

"It's a girl." He smiled softly

"I'll leave you two alone." Derek said before leaving the nursery.

Mark stared down at the sleeping baby, afraid that if he touched her that he would break her, but finally he got up the nerve and picked her up.

The little baby let out a yawn and then fell back asleep in his arms. He smiled seeing that she had his mouth, Addison's eyes though. Mark gently lifted the little pink hat, seeing a little bit of red hair, definitely from Addison.

For along time he just stood there holding the baby, silently. But he finally spoke "Happy Birthday."

It got easier to talk as the minutes went by. "Your mom's better at this talking thing than I am, but then again I guess you don't know what I'm saying anyways."

The baby was sound asleep.

"It's good you like to sleep. Just remember that when we get home, okay?" Mark smiled completely unaware of the people outside the nursery window. Derek, Meredith, Sam, Naomi, Izzie and Alex.

A few minutes went by before Derek stepped back in the room, he just couldn't make himself break up that father/daughter moment.

"They moved Addison into a private room, you can see her now." He spoke.

"She's going to be okay, right Derek? She'll wake up, right?" He asked softly.

"Addison has waited too long for this, she's a fighter."

Mark followed behind Derek once again, but this time with his daughter in his arms.

"Do you have a name?" Derek asked.

"No, Addison wanted to meet her first." Mark said looking down at the baby, looking as if he was going to cry again. But he didn't, he had to be strong. For their baby.


	6. A promise is a promise

**Chapter Six: A promise is a promise.**

**Two days had come and gone, but Addison still hadn't woken up. Mark was starting to develop a schedule, he learned how to feed, burp and change the baby and he was getting the hang of it. It made him sad that Addison hadn't seen her first diaper change or her first bottle, he wasn't giving up hope through. Addison would wake up.**

"**She needs a name Mark." Derek said from the door of Addison's room.**

"**She'll have a name when Addison wakes up." He said stubbornly.**

"**it's a possibility…"**

"**No its not!" Mark yelled "She promised. A promise is a promise."**

**Derek said nothing just looked at the floor and then sighed before walking out of the room.**

**Mark looked at Addison lying in the hospital bed, he took her hand.**

"**Addison?" He asked softly.**

**Silence filled the room.**

"**You remember the promise don't you?"**

**The room was still silent.**

"**Izzie said that I should talk to you, that it would help. I just feel like I'm talking to myself, here."**

**Mark didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.**

"**I painted the nursery yesterday, it's a light pink color. If you don't like it, Naomi picked it out." He smiled.**

**He looked at her hand and then kissed it softly.**

"**She doesn't have a name, I don't know what name you wanted her to have. We were going to wait and meet her, so I don't know and I'm afraid if I give her a name, you might not like it."**

**Mark sat back In his chair.**

"**I was thinking, Molly or Stella. Stella was my grandmothers name." He smiled again. "But I'm not going to name her until you wake up."**

**He sighed, putting his head in his hands and let himself cry for the first time since he saw the baby.**

"**Promise?" someone said softly.**

**Mark looked up to see Addison's eyes open. He started to cry even more as he kissed her.**

"**Addison Montgomery, you scared me to death." He smiled through his tears.**

"**A promise is a promise." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

**He kissed her again. "I got to go get Derek."**

"**Could you get the baby too?" She asked wiping her eyes.**

"**Yeah, of coarse." He said running out of the room with red eyes, from crying and a huge smile.**

**He ran through the hall as fast as he could trying to find Derek.**

"**Mark?" Izzie asked. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing." He smiled running past her. "Addison's awake!" **

"**Derek!" Mark yelled seeing him talking to the chief. "Addison's awake!"**

**Both Derek and the chief smiled.**

"**I'm going to get the baby." He said running past them and up the stairs to the nursery.**

**Mark picked up the little baby from the basinet and held her close, giving her a kiss on her little head.**

"**You ready to see mommy?" He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.**

**From the minute Mark brought the baby to Addison she hadn't put her down for one minute.**

**Everyone had already come by to check on her and said congratulations. Mark sat in the chair by Addison's bed looking at her and their little girl.**

"**She needs a name." Addison said.**

"**Yeah, I know. I was waiting for you." **

"**I'm glad." She smiled looking at him and then the baby. "I like Stella."**

"**Really?" He smiled, proud for coming up with it.**

"**Yeah, I think she looks like a Stella. Don't you?" She asked looking at the baby.**

"**I do." He said looking at her too.**

"**Middle name?" She asked.**

"**You pick since I came up with Stella."**

"**Okay, what about…Hope?" **

"**I like it." He smiled. "Stella Hope Montgomery Sloan."**


End file.
